Talk:Tigress
When does Artemis even appear? The third episode? The fourth? I've only seen two (Independence day part 1 and 2) and she isn't even in them! -AzukogirlAzukogirl 02:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's true, but I'm expecting a kick-ass introductory episode! -- Supermorff 14:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : : :If she doesn't appear by episode ten (fifteen if i'm feeling generous), heads are gonna roll.Azukogirl 01:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : :YES! I get to see her on Friday. New threat: If they don't make her good, heads are gonna roll.Azukogirl 04:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Identity Cassandra Cain? Daughter of Sandra Wu-San, Lady Shiva? Sandra is a top notch assassin in the League/Society of Shadows/Assassins and had a daughter who started working with Batman. The assassin in the fox could totally pass for Shiva and being the daughter of a known assassin would be some pretty good black mail material. :"The assassin in the fox"? Do you mean Cheshire? Cheshire wears a cat mask. -- Supermorff 17:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Artemis...Crock? Where was this stated? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :In the episode "Downtime", on the letter she got accepting her to Gotham City Academy. -- Supermorff 18:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture Artemis's profile picture could be better. The current one is an editted(?) screencap and is bad quality. A better and brighter image would be better. Thepyve 21:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, but the brightest one I can find is this one (right). Thoughts? -- Supermorff 19:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw that one when I was re-watching for images last night, but I think it is too side on. We should use it until we can find another to replace it. I did find images for Miss Martian if you could head over to her talk page. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 19:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::The current image is the best option available considering the number of episodes Artemis was in. The quality is bad because the scene took place at night. The image is a textbook profile image (shows her face and upper body). If we are to change it, it should be for a better one, which is not the case with the proposed image. Can't we just... wait? ― Thailog 20:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::The problem is that the majority of the series takes place at night, and the current image has quality issues entirely unrelated to how dark the background is. But, yeah, we should go with the best image available, and I doubt my headshot is the best image. -- Supermorff 20:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::The quality is bad because #1 it's not a DVD capture, #2 was cropped and #3 was brightened because it was so dark. ― Thailog 20:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, so keep on the look out then, on both the web, and the episodes. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image change proposal Right, so I found these two when I was looking for a quote, so I quickly screencapped 'em, and uploaded them. The only problem is that they might be too close up. Anyway, they are generally the same, except for the way she is facing. Take your pick. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 10:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Good pictures, but a bit dark. -- Supermorff 10:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Still a extreme close ups. I'm going to try to replace the current one with a higher quality version. ― Thailog 11:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Good luck. I have tried looking, but my copy of "Infiltrator" is not very good quality, at least not in the frame of Artemis' current profile image. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 15:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::How's that? ― Thailog 19:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Very good. -- Supermorff 20:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Is she the spy? One of the members of the Light said they had an operative on the inside and i think it's pretty safe to say that it's Artemis i mean who else is there? :This is really more appropriate for a blog or a forum. Talk page is for discussion of the article, not the character. See User_blog:Ankit09/Is artemis spying on young justice? or User blog:LupusLover/Superboy, Red Tornado, or Artemis?. -- Supermorff 10:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Artemis and ... family? So after watching Homefront, It was obvious to me that Cheshire is Artemis' sister. i even remember catching some unwanted tension when Cheshire and Artemis spoke to one another at the end of Infiltrator. And there is the mother as well, Paula Crock. It is stated that Paula is a reformed criminal and she became parylized during a theft that let him get away, that paula took the wrap for. There's even unwanted attitude and communication possibly more between sports master and cheshire. Sports Master could possibly be the father. Cheshire and Sports Master do quarrel a lot, and i do remember Cheshire saying to him "it had to be you ... " when SM rescued her from prison, and then being chased by Red Arrow. Sports Master's hair is the same color as Artemis', and Cheshire has the same color hair as Paula. There's a reason why that family is disfunctional and Cheshire (whatever her real name is) had to run away. Content Removal What the heck happened to all the content on Artemis' page? What happened to her abilities section and her personality section? Why on earth was all the content from her history section cut out? Please tell me this was some kind of mistake. --LLight 01:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you mean earlier today, it was vandalism. Other than that, I did some major cleanup yesterday. The history section was written fairly badly (nothing personal). I rewrote it to fit the new MoS, and clipped a lot. I removed the Homefront bit, I'm planning to do that today (or you can do it). I hadn't gotten to the abilities section yet, didn't mean to remove that. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC)' ::And we can't thank you enough. ― Thailog 08:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :What is the new "Mos"? I do not want my arduous edits cleaned out again in the future due to some new guidelines. --LLight 16:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::MoS. Young Justice Wiki: Manual of Style. And as for cleaning out, it's necessary to do that sometimes. Artemis' article simply had stuff added to it every time a new episode came out, with little regard for overall cohesion. Especially her early life section was bad, as it only was written from the perspective of the Team, following the events of "Schooled"... issues #7 and #8 were cited on so many places in the article, but nobody bothered to rewrite that section. The intro was more of an early life section anyway so I moved most of that. The relationships section was outdated and had trivial stuff made much bigger than it actually was, especially on Red Arrow and Kid Flash (since that has an own page, not much is needed here). The personality section was a list of things, with no clear structure. As for the rest, I'm concise. I may be too concise. By all means, add stuff or rewrite parts, but keep track of the overall picture. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC)' Didn't we have some information on this page about Artemis being modelled on Vic Cook's daughter? Did I imagine it, or if not where did it go? We should add it back (and on Victor Cook's page too, maybe). -- Supermorff (talk) 12:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen it on Ask Greg. Don't know if we ever had it on here. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC)' Physical Appearance Describing Artermis as "fair-skinned" is inaccurate. She is half-Vietnamese and it shows in her skin tone and facial features. Here's apicture comparing her skin tone to the characters Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy. Compared to these three full ''white characters who would be considered "fair-skinned" in the show, her skin is clearly darker. It's brown. Yes, it's a paler and cooler brown in tone compared to Aqualad's or Rocket's darker and warmer brown skin, but her skin is ''brown nonetheless. Not "fair". :"Fair-skinned" is a term used for the light varieties of non-white skin tones. It's accurate. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 08:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I've never heard the term "fair-skinned" used that way. Or, more accurately, when I've heard it used it meant light varieties of all skin tones, including Caucasian. Since she is less fair than her Caucasian-skinned teammates, using the term seems inaccurate. -- Supermorff (talk) 09:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Nonetheless, she's neither "brown", nor "yellow". Not even "olive" like her sister. Maybe fair olive? --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 09:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Unlike the differences in their hair color and eye color, Artemis and Jade share similar skin tones. This being one example. There is little variation between Artemis and her mother Paula, who is full Vietnamese (example). If there is a difference, it seems to small to consider Artemis the "fair olive-skinned" one of the two sisters. She would simply be "olive-skinned". I would also like to point out that generally Southeast Asians, including Vietnamese, are considered to have brown skin. Supamaneuvar 09:57, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::The "brown" name can be used for a lot of people, ranging from dark skinned Mediterranean Europeans to Arabs to Pakistani, to South-East Asians. Same for Olive, by the way. It always looked to me Artemis was a notch lighter than Jade, but yeah, in the flashback, she's pretty dark. :::::So, okay, drop the fair, take olive instead. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 10:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I am aware that "olive" can described the skin tone of South-East Asians. It is just that using that descriptor often gets miscontrued and the character in question is assumed to be full Caucasian when that is not the case. But I digress, describing Artemis as "olive-skinned" would be accurate. Supamaneuvar 20:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 2016 profile image Although this would be more appropriate for PIC, I thought I'd start her first to see what you think. She looked a lot better onscreen, here she looks a little butch. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot, it's probably temporary. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, it's a temp. We'll get to adjustments when the HD comes out. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 22:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC)' You know, it still wasn't discussed when HQ ones were available. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Feel free to upload more suggestions. No one else did, so we didn't have PIC yet. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 07:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC)' Since she is also called Tigeress, someone should put a picture of her as Artemis and Tigeress, so people understand what happened... Thoughts, please? :I put a picture of her in her Tigress outfit in the Physical appearance section, just to anticipate a PIC. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Background in other media Shouldn't we also write about her appearance in the DCnU (Teen Titans Annual)??? I know that noone has officialy announced that Artemis from that issue was Artemis Crock but I think it was obvious and there were many clues, the name, her hair, her uniform...at least I think we should mention that a similar character to Artemis Crock appeared in that comic book...what do you think? -- TG90 18:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that's needed. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Why?...I think that if we have already written about her history in the Pre-Flashpoint DCU we should also mention her appearance in the DCnU...-- TG90 14:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::If you have a statement from the writers that it's her, go ahead. Artemis Crock is not the only "Artemis" in the DC universe. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 14:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure I want include that appearance, especially since that Artemis was introduced AND killed in the same issue. I don't want to admit the canon immigrant was stuffed in the fridge. (Caution: clicking the links to tvtropes may be hazardous to your free time) - Edited by '''Zergrinch - 15:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Artemis in TBATB Is this her or not? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chyf_lU-YLs - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes the little girl in the backseat is Artemis Crock.-- TG90 14:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. I could've sworn it was on the page already. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC)' Boyfriend Someone just added her boyfriend under relatives in the infobox... boyfriends aren't relatives..? Right? 19:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :No. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC)' ::lol, thought so. 19:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I just hate when people try and classify pets, boyfriends and girlfriends as relatives. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : Not that it matters to Artemis. But how about husbands and wives? Ex-husbands and ex-wives? - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Her Death' Um so we shouldn't say she is dead should we that is just a plot thing rightBaneares 19:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, she's not dead. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC)' Glamour charm skin Hey all, New guy here, been lurking on the site for a while, and loved how helpful everything has been. You all have done a great job. Recently, I was looking at the article for Artemis, and I noticed a disturbing little tidbit. In the appearance section, where the OP described Artemis' appearance after wearing Zatanna's glamour charm, the OP described Artemis as a "pale skinned Caucasian girl with black hair" After looking at the picture of Artemis, and the reflection in the barrel more closely, it looks to me that the glamour charm actually made Artemis look like an African American girl, not a pale skinned caucasian. Before I moved to make an edit, though, I wanted to pose the question and the opportunity to examine to the picture to the community. So what do you guys/gals think? Kumisifurimoja (talk) 15:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC)kumisifurimoja :That's just the reflection. The rest of the shots show she's white. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think Artemis looks "Caucasian" when she wears the Glamour Charm. With her jet black hair, mongoloid eyes and pale skin, Artemis looks Chinese, Japanese or Korean. : ::Not distinctively. Do not change it without discussion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Someone just asked Greg Weisman whether or not the GL made Artemis look more Asian or Caucasian. He answered that, "Well, we thought she looked Asian. But my main hope is that she just looked consistently Tigress." So I'll make the edit now, and here's the proof. :::Actually, they asked months ago. He just answered it now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:35, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Two Things Ok so I have a couple of things to inquire about. 1) Why is the page locked? Is it to prevent edit wars and stop people from changing the information from what we saw in the Comic Con trailer? Also for the section about Cheshire in the relationships it should also have how Jade reacted to Artemis's "death" and her vow of vengeance on Aqualad. Banan14kab 01:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :It was protected by Tupka because people were inserting spoilers, likely from the Comic-Con trailer. He set it to be unlocked after today's episode aired, but because of timezones set it a bit out. I've unlocked it. 01:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I locked it because people kept adding "Lian" before the ep aired. But yeah, timezones. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Alter Ego Ok we all know that while she is undercover Artemis is going to adopt a new persona among Black Manta's ranks. Judging from the images it should be Tigress from the comics, but who knows. Also if this is established in the series should we move the page from "Artemis" to "Her New Alter Ego" or merely keep it the same? Banan14kab 06:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :We don't add/change information that hasnt aired. Clips and images count as unreleased, but yes when it does it will. Since we're seeing it in like a day or two, no point doing it before the change is made and I highly doubt that we wont have the alias mentioned directly considerring it's been used in promotional pieces. Regulus22 07:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that she has officially debuted as Tigress I think someone should upload a new image of her in that costume and move the current image to the appearance section. 08:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not too sure that's necessary, as "Artemis" is who she is, like Kaldur is still "Aqualad". It's how they see themselves truthfully. Artemis doesn't truthfully see herself as Tigress. In any case, was the name Tigress actually mentioned in the episode? I can't remember it... 08:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was used in the credits. We could do with an image change proposal, but we'd better wait for the HD. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Tommy also sated her alias when they were flying in the Manta-flyer. So she does officially go by that alias while she is undercover. 09:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah what the anon said, she was specifically called Tigress. 16:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The other IP adresss was me during my block btw. How come you guys decided to do my image idea in the profile change section later on, but when I pitched the idea it was "not too necessary"? Banan14kab 08:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::We did discuss ban evasion, did we not? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::-_-...yes. But how does this count? It's a talk page....it's not like it's an article edit. And besides that you missed my main point. Why was my idea initally shot down, but when someone else pitched it in the image change it was acceptable? Banan14kab 22:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Talk page or not, it is still ban evasion... 14:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Rename? since she now goes by Tigress should the article be renamed? Zodisgod (talk) 14:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Normally I'd say "wait another episode to see what happens there", but that may take a while. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :She's in so deep, I don't see a way for her to return to "Artemis" anytime soon. Voting for rename. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed that's if she returns to No ID afterall. (Tigress is technically her only ID, Artemis as a superhero name is always "Artemis" by Ask Greg, since it's not a public hero name) Regulus22 00:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I disagree. While I'm a strong proponent that articles should reflect the current status quo of the show, I don't think that this is the same as with Nightwing. Artemis "is" not Tigress as Dick is Nightwing. It's a cover, a disguise, not an alter ego in the same sense as Batman, Kid Flash, etc.. Speaking of which, we haven't move that one to Wally, so why Artemis? I'm fine with changing the name on the infobox and placing a picture of Tigress there, but renaming will require a massive change of links that most likely will have to be undone at some point anyway. ::Here's a crazy idea: why don't we "retire" Artemis's page and create a separate one for Tigress? I'm just putting it out there. ― Thailog 15:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::idk if we should go that far, I like the idea of changing her picture and infobox name, maybe make a redirect from Tigress too, but imo she should keep her page as is. 19:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::First I think that we should keep it as Artemis also. Like Thailog said she isn't truly Tigress. It's a cover-up she's using while undercover. And I agree that there should be redirects of "Tigress" to Artemis. Also another thing: How come when I suggested that we move the former infobox image to the appearance section and make an image of her as Tigress the main image it was noted to be a bad idea, but later everyone agreed and decided to do it? During my block I read the image profile change section and saw this. Seriously guys? It's ok when other people pitch my ideas, but not when I do it? -_- Banan14kab 07:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Because other people joined the conversation and/or because people changed their minds? 14:27, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thailog, I have supported doing the same thing for Robin/Nightwing, in the interest of keeping the page uncluttered (that was before we split off the biography on a monthly basis). I support creating a separate Tigress page, and putting all updates in there. If she reverts to Artemis, then it can be folded back to Artemis. If she maintains her Tigress alter-ego even after extricating herself, then Artemis can be folded into Tigress. - Edited by Zergrinch - 00:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) This whole debacle with Kid Flash, Tula, and the rest supports (for me at least) naming articles by the character's real name, and using their current alias in the infobox... 00:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Gotta say I agree here. I think it's the only way to be consistent. Keep the bulk of the info on the character name page. Have aliases with one user redirect to the user. Give each alias with more than one known user a page with very brief descriptions saying who held it when, with a picture of each where possible. That'd also be useful for cases like Black Canary or Atom, where we know there have been multiple people but we know next to nothing about one of them. We can mention them without having to create a page for them. -- Psypher 13:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree with naming articles by the character's real name. Just about every other wiki out there lists the Superhero monicker as the main article title, and the alter ego as a redirect. For example, "Bruce Wayne" in Wikipedia redirects to Batman, and not the other way around. (Clark Kent is an exception, but they're currently voting whether to merge him into Superman.) I agree with the proposal to list a disambiguation page. For example, I would put in a disambiguation page for Robin, and create brief writeups and links to Robin (Dick Grayson) / Nightwing, Robin (Tim Drake), and Robin (Jason Todd). - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Rassilon, do you mean that all pages should be named by the character's real name? Should Nightwing be named Dick Grayson? ― Thailog 14:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still not sure as to whether I support it, but yes, Kid Flash, Batman, and Nightwing would be moved to Wally West, Bruce Wayne, and Dick Grayson respectively, all other articles would follow the same suite. It just solves SO MENAY problems we have with naming articles, such as; * When two characters have the same superhero alias, I.e. the Robins. Each page name would be Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake, with the infobox title using their current alias, being Nightwing, nothing, and Robin respectively. * When a character changes their alias, we would no longer have to spend days discussing whether the page should move, and although not particularly difficult, we wouldn't have to change pipelinks or category names either. * And then the disputation of aliases such as with the case of Kid Flash and Artemis would no longer be an issue, as the page would be titled Wally West and Artemis Crock respectively, with the info box depicting their current alias and costume/appearance. :I think that covers everything for now. 21:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I figured that was what you meant, and I can't agree with it in the slightest. The show doesn't focus on Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne, M'gann M'orzz or Kaldur'ahm. It's a super hero show with super hero characters who have super hero aliases. While I understand that it would be practical to go with the real names to circumvent disambiguations or side notes, for the Robins for example, it would be highly impractical as far as linking is concerned. We would have to pipe link every character that has an alias. Not to mention that this would be highly unconventional for a super hero show wiki, whereas even Wikipedia's article about Batman is named... Batman. The only thing that this course of action would avoid would be discussions like the one on this page. ― Thailog 21:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm with Thailog on this one - it's simply not practical to pipelink everything, and I don't like linking to redirects (it's just sloppy). Also, we don't know real names on many characters, so it would create a confusing double naming standard. :::I know the DC wiki uses real names, but those pages cover like 30, or even 60, years of comic book characters. With us, it's considerably less, but also, it's still going - we're in March, 2016. :::The number of problem cases we would have on YJ is limited - I mean, our Robin thing is handled. Alive retirees is a bit confusing, as we've moved Jim Harper (but we still have the sucky pilot pic in costume) and not the others. But what of Wally and Artemis? Wally is sort-of retired, but has appeared in costume in season two. And the difference between Artemis and Artemis Crock is so minimal, the former can be used for both (you can say, "Artemis goes to school", but not "Robin goes to school"). Adding the surname seems superfluous. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just listing all the alternate forms of one superhero name when it is needed like saying Robin (Dick Grayson) instead of just Robin should be fine enough in my opinion. 13:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::With Thailog and the like, no to Civilian ID. Also may I bring up the case that I had thought made the decision of using superhero ids final:Roy Harper. Regulus22 13:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Now that she's oficially becoming Tigress should it be renamed to Tigress.--[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 17:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::It is timeRegulus22 23:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Now she is Tigress, like Virgil is Static. IgorF (talk) 23:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, rename. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Damn!!! ― Thailog 23:43, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::335 edits later... done. ― Thailog 00:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Arrow continuity In Episode 5 Artemis' arrow is held up alongside Green Arrows and hers is shown to have one barb while his has two. However in all subsequent episodes where she has used a pointed arrow it has had two barbs like Green Arrows. Including in Episode 9 where the exact same arrow that was shown in Episode 5 reapears but with an extra barb. (Evilpuppy (talk) 06:00, July 16, 2015 (UTC)) :Yes, that's noted on the episode goofs section. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:07, July 16, 2015 (UTC)